memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainmike/archive 3
<< User talk:Captainmike/archive signiatures Then how do i get a custom one like you? Ben Sisqo 22:50, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) * -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:17, 20 Sep 2005 (EDT) **Thanks. --Your friendly neighbourhood Emissary 22:55, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) Balok image I wasn't aware that a concensus had been reached on the two images of Balok. I said that Image:Balok.jpg was not as good as Image:Balok actual.jpg on Images for deletion. So, apparently, you deleted the first one, but you really just overwrote the second one with it. Last time I checked, you were supposed to discuss things before you do that. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:31, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Well, you reasoned that Balok.jpg was to be deleted for the reason of its coloration and that it was the one with no links to it. I fixed the color, and replaced the other (which was the one i intended to delete, as i didn't like the expression on his face). The image i uploaded was a different version of the original shot, but not the same picture. I used a different start image and corrected the color to a point superior to the original two. :The reason I didn't wait the full Ifd time period is that the original uploader left permission to delete it -- i just noticed that the one we were keeping was substandard, so i replaced it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:45, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) POV input (I'm sending the same text to all the admins that are currently active, so I apologize for cut and paste): I've been having a conversation with a new user on (my talk page regarding how to write an article on M/A in the proper point of view, that is from within the Trek universe (in the case of objects, people, places, ships, etc) rather than from the outside looking in. My understanding of this website, from day one, has been that it is the internet version of the Star Trek Encyclopedia, and have never had any difficulty understanding it any other way. This user thinks otherwise. I'm to the point in the conversation, and I'm surprised no other admins have thrown their hats into the ring yet, that I would like to ask for a little assistance, as I believe we shouldn't have to have any "policy" (per se) on such a straight forward and frankly "common sense" issue, either by starting a separate talk page or to Ten Forward. Whichever the case, and no matter how many articles we have written in the point of view which I am defending (that being roughly 10000) this user does not seem to understand, and we do not seem to have any page (aside from a subpage Cid had in his archive that I found) that I could use as an example (btw, the user in question more or less snubbed off Cids page anyway). So please, anyone else willing to assist would be much appreciated. I can't seem to better defend a point, a method and a style that is so "ingrained" into my brain/our brains as "normal" any other way than I have, as being right, without getting out a big stick -- and thus far this user has been an exception, as I have had experiences with countless other newbies and they seems to catch on to our style, well except one other, rather quickly. Anyway, I should also note, that I am aware of this users attitude and previous conflicts with adminstrators from other message boards (from my old Starship Modding days) and am somewhat in a position of a conflict of interest -- because frankly I believe this individual would rather go out in a blaze of glory than work our well established conformity. If you need an example of the work in question, just compare the perspectives of the original contributions of the user to the draft rewrites I made in the respective histories. Thanks so much! --Alan del Beccio 18:50, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) duplicate subjects I was filling out the requested subjects with active links, not really creating from scratch. However, yes, I noticed some of the misspelling but wasn't sure how to correct it..besides starting over with a new page. I was going to get back to what wasn't already covered.--Mike Nobody 13:19, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Oops! I think I messed up somebody's link. Someone had uploaded a pic of Vorok, leaving an unfilled subject. But, they added their text to the page where the pic was originally uploaded to, making finding it a little hard. So, I copied their text and was gonna put it on the page where the link went, to the subject. To make a long story short, I can't find the pic now.--Mike Nobody 13:40, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Element/temp I created a possible replacement for the Element page, and since you were the person behind the first page, I was wondering if I could get your input. Just post any comments or suggestions on Talk:Elements#Temp Page or my talk page, whichever you prefer. Wt problem I just found it amusing when all the "atomic weights" matched up with what should have been atomic numbers. I just supposed that when Mike Okuda (or Al Smutko, or whoever) created the chart they cut up an old periodic table and used the ATM WT part instead of the ATM NUM part. The whole weight thing was pretty much the reason why I spent 7+ hours and 2 days writing these pages (plus odd misspellings, and acceptance of okudagrams), but I gave a possible solution on Talk:Element.--Tim Thomason 22:53, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Nerroth contribs I assume you realize that this entire collection is a copyvio from wikipedia? --Alan del Beccio 20:17, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :After I had unfortunately merged a few I realized it -- so I'm going to use Star Fleet Universe/temp as the place where information of this nature should go -- is it generally understood that further additions shouldn't be plagiarized? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:22, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) Roleplaying Game I see you are about working on RPG So I just want to say that it is written without "-" (Role-Playing) or space (Role Playing) in LUG and Decipher books => "Roleplaying". But in Fasa, it is written with a space => "Role Playing Game" Philoust123 14:12, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I've found that LUG spells it both "Roleplaying" and "Role Playing" at different points in their releases :FASA sometimes uses the hyphen, sometimes they do not -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:17, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re: The "Conspiracy" Chart I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused with the "Conspiracy" chart. I get on a "kick" sometimes and I do foolish things (that time I tried to "fix" all of the disambigs, for example). I'm going to try to fix some of the info, but I do think it is relevent to include in background, as I believe that the chart's original intention was to show Federation territory. Thanks for stopping me before I got to Kling though.--Tim Thomason 14:50, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :No problem -- i believe that you are on the right track, but i don't think the interpretations are being stated right -- we could definitely note which planets are near each other, but membership and sector location are more vague on the chart than a "one sector=one block interpretation" -- this would leave the sol sector with many more stars than we know it should have for one, not to mention the various enemy powers that probably are surrounded on many sides by federationers -- just as being in US waters doesnt make Puerto Rico (or Cuba for that matter) a state -- one is a allied protectorate and the other is a blockaded enemy power -- so the lines on the map arent as telling as we'd like. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:54, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) blocking anons Hey, Mike. I'm new at this admin stuff, so I was wondering, when you're blocking an anon, how do you extend the range of the block to cover changes in the IP address? For example, say a vandal came in and his IP address ranged from 152.163.100.12 to 152.163.100.73. How can I block the entire "152.163.100" range? --From Andoria with Love 00:16, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Weeell, there doesn't (to my knowledge) seem to be any way to block more than one IP address with a single action, making rotators frustrating, you go one-by-one. Ive always tryed to imagine if there's a wiki feature that would allow you to block "170" or "172" at a time -- or possibly have a toggle that makes the page read-only to AOL (or another provider) users at an admin request, but I've no idea if its possible. wishful thinking. not sure if some other admins might know, possibly the Memory Alpha:Bureaucrats? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk : Range Blocks are listed under Memory Alpha:Bans and blocks#Range blocks. To block all ranges in the 152.163.100.0 range you would have to block 152.163.100.0/24.--Tim Thomason 00:32, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC)